Captain Grid-Iron
Capt. Grid-Iron is a G.I. Joe character from the A Real American Hero series. Football jocks are said to be a likable lot. They have a natural gift to cause camaraderie. Captain Grid-Iron is a likable fellow at first. He gave up a position in the War College just so he could serve in the field. That alone should have endeared him to his men. What is wrong, though, is that he tries too hard to be likable that he soon becomes an annoyance to his teammates. The fact that he likes to do John Wayne impressions does not seem to help any. When it comes time for fighting, then that's the time they'll follow his charge, without question. He shows that his is true courage and no mere bravado. Captain Grid-Iron is the G.I. Joe Team's hand-to-hand combat specialist. His real name is Terrence Lydon, and his rank is that of captain O-3. Captain Grid-Iron was born in Evergreen Park, Illinois, and was first released as an action figure in 1990.[2] He was released as part of the tradition of Hasbro to release a sports figure each year, starting with Bazooka in 1985. A recolored version was also released in India. Grid-Iron was quarterback for the West Point football team. He graduated in the top ten of his class. He passed up an appointment to the U.S. Army War college, for a conventional infantry command at the company level. His determination to be "where the action is" brought him to the attention of G.I. Joe. According to his file card, his personality is grating, but tolerable. The other Joes think if he would stop trying so hard to be likable, "they might let him play quarterback at the annual G.I. Joe Fish Fry Football Game!" Fiction Comics A Real American Hero continuity Marvel Comics continuity Grid-Iron makes a single panel appearance in issue #130 of the Marvel Comics series. He is seen defending G.I. Joe headquarters from Cobra attack. (Point and Counterpoint) Devil's Due Comics continuity Years later he appears on the cover to theDevil's Due series America's Elite #25. He is listed as a reservist in Special Missions: Manhattan.55 In America's Elite #28, he is listed as fighting in the Sudan.56 Animated continuity DiC animated series Captain Grid-Iron's most significant appearances were in the first-season of the DiC G.I. Joe cartoon series, voiced by Dale Wilson. His speech was peppered with football terminology. Grid-Iron was often partnered with Lady Jaye many times during his appearances, and at one point they went out on a social date in the episode "Pigskin.Commandos". He was in charge of the team in the absence of General Hawk and Sgt. Slaughter and took orders from both of them when they appeared. It was unknown if like the Sunbow era Duke out ranked Grid-Iron (who is a Captain), because his last appearance was in "D-Day at Alcatraz". Duke re-appeared after him in the episodes like "The Mind Mangler" and "Stuck on You", taking back the chain command and when Duke appeared in Season 2, Grid-Iron was absent but he was featured in the second-season of episode "Metal-Head's Reunion" where in the episode, it was revealed that Grid-Iron and the Cobra officer Metal-Head both attended the same school. Grid-Iron maintain a good friendship with especially Pathfinder and Ambush. Video Game Captain Grid-Iron is featured as a playable character in the 1991 G.I. Joe video game created for the Nintendo Entertainment System Toys Trivia * Working names included Captain Leyenbacher and Captain Hardtackle. Gallery Lady Jaye and Cpt.Grid-Iron Cpt.Grid-Iron Shooting back with explosion behind him.jpg Cpt.Grid-Iron with pathfinder (2).jpg|Episode D-Day at Alcatraz with Cpt.Grid-Iron & Pathfinder External links Write up Footnotes Category:1990/Introductions Category:G.I. Joe Team Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:Sport-themed characters